


gutters.

by demxrian



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demxrian/pseuds/demxrian
Summary: Minseok brushes his thumb across Sehun’s bottom lip, slow and nonchalant, and Sehun’s mouth automatically falls open just a little. There's a devious glint in Minseok’s eyes; Minseok knows exactly what he's doing. And he knows how it affects Sehun. Thatbastard.





	gutters.

**Author's Note:**

> warning: there's a use of "knot slut" in an affectionate tone and as a term of endearment. if that's (k)not your thing, that's chill! everything else is standard sappy omegaverse xiuhun aka My Brand™ ♡

Late nights are best spent in bed, with Sehun’s bare legs brushing against Minseok’s sweatpants, Sehun’s fingers sliding under Minseok’s soft, well-worn tank, Sehun’s nose buried in Minseok’s neck, breathing in deeply. 

Minseok smells like home. He smells like fresh-brewed coffee, warm and slightly bitter but _oh_ , so good. Sehun wishes his scent was tangible, wishes he could cup its essence in his hands and hold it close to his heart forever, wishes he could keep it with him always. He can't, and that's okay. Simply being here with Minseok is enough. 

Minseok’s thumb rubs circles against Sehun’s bare hip; it's grounding, comforting, gentle. “Love you,” Minseok murmurs, breath hot against Sehun’s collarbone. 

“I never would have guessed,” Sehun teases. He pulls away from Minseok’s neck and grins as Minseok shakes his head and rolls his eyes, fond yet exasperated. “What a coincidence,” Sehun says, “considering I love you, too.”

“You're a brat.”

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ brat,” Sehun tells him with a kiss to the corner of Minseok’s mouth. 

“You are so…” Minseok lets out a quiet huff of laughter. “You are one-of-a-kind, Oh Sehun. And I wouldn't trade you for anything.” 

He brings his hand up and cups Sehun’s jaw, thumb caressing his cheek the same way it had caressed his hip. Sehun leans into Minseok’s touch, basks in the warmth, watches as Minseok’s lips curl into a breathtaking grin. Everything about Minseok is absolutely captivating, perfectly mesmerizing, and Sehun is ridiculously in love. 

Then Minseok brushes his thumb across Sehun’s bottom lip, slow and nonchalant, and Sehun’s mouth automatically falls open just a little. There's a devious glint in Minseok’s eyes; Minseok knows exactly what he's doing. And he knows how it affects Sehun. That _bastard_.

It helps that Minseok’s knot is _to-die-for_. Sehun wants it, always, wants it between his thighs, inside him, pressed up against him as Minseok ruts against him and tells him all the filthy things he wants to do to Sehun. And, just like that, Sehun’s mind has found its way down and into the gutter, unlikely to come out anytime soon. 

Minseok’s grin widens and his thumb swipes across Sehun's cheek again, warm and loving and completely innocent. “What’re you thinking about?” he asks, voice lower now, but still gentle and sweet. 

Sehun knows Minseok can smell the spike of lazy arousal that has seeped into Sehun’s scent, knows he’s been caught. Loves that Minseok has him as open as his favorite novel, well-worn and tattered where it sits on their bedside table. 

“Gutters,” Sehun answers. 

Minseok snorts. “The only gutter here is the one in your mind.”

“I can't help it. It's not my fault your knot is so…” Sehun makes a vague gesture. 

Minseok raises an eyebrow in response. “It's so…?”

“Nice. Great. Fucking fantastic. Would you like me to keep going?” As Sehun talks, Minseok’s eyes grow steadily darker and his smile grows gradually sharper. 

And then Minseok slides the hand cupping Sehun’s jaw down to Sehun’s nape, pulling him close for a kiss. “I wouldn't mind.”

“Of course you wouldn't.” Sehun’s hand finds Minseok’s hip and as he chases after Minseok’s mouth again, tilting his head for a deeper kiss, he slides his thigh between Minseok’s, relishing in the way Minseok lets him into his space so easily. 

It takes a moment of maneuvering to slide Minseok’s tank top up, pulling it over his head and throwing it somewhere where they’ll probably trip over it later. Then Minseok’s hips rock forward and Sehun lets out a soft noise when Minseok’s half-hard cock rubs against him. Sehun curses Minseok’s sweatpants; his mate might look hot wearing them, but Sehun would really rather be completely skin-to-skin right now. 

“Get this ridiculous thing off,” Sehun says, tugging on the band of Minseok’s sweats. “We could’ve been having sex by now if you slept naked, like I do. Easy access.”

Minseok laughs. “Patience is a virtue, Sehun.”

“My interest in being virtuous is so low it's in the negatives. Now get this _off_.” Sehun tugs on the waistband again, harder this time, and Minseok acquiesces, letting Sehun pull his sweats down his thighs.

“You're a little shit,” he mumbles against Sehun’s mouth as he kicks his sweats off. They fall in a heap at the edge of their bed and Sehun’s tempted to push the offending article of clothing onto the floor with his foot, but Minseok distracts him with a hand on his dick. He sets a deliberately slow, teasing pace and Sehun has to restrain himself from bucking into his warm grip.

Sehun slides his fingers through Minseok’s hair and moans as Minseok’s hand drifts lower, playing with Sehun’s balls. He starts by dragging his finger up the seam, using just enough pressure to not be ticklish, then he cups them in the palm of his hand for a moment before giving them a firm tug. 

It leaves Sehun aching for more; after spending so many years together Minseok knows every inch of Sehun’s body, knows what leaves Sehun begging and what leaves him worked up. Right now, Minseok's just playing with him. Teasing him. And, as delightful as it feels, Sehun is wound so tight he feels like he's about to snap. 

He brings a hand down to Minseok’s hip, lets it rest there as he presses his forehead against Minseok’s, lips slightly parted. “Yeah, I’m a little shit,” he finally says, breathless, “but you like it. I keep you young.”

Minseok’s eyes are dark and intense and yet still full of fondness as he stares at Sehun, mouth twisted into a roguish smile. “You're the reason I’m starting to go grey.”

“It's hot. Givin’ off those silver fox vibes.” He squeezes Minseok’s ass, fingers digging into the skin. “Now hurry up and fuck me.”

“You’re spoiled.” Minseok guides Sehun onto his back and fits himself between Sehun’s thighs. “And so fucking wet,” he adds, dragging his fingers through the slick between his cheeks. 

This happens every time. Minseok always spends a good chunk of time marveling at how slick Sehun gets, how good he smells, pressing lingering kisses to Sehun’s inner thigh. And it’s great. It is. But sometimes, like now, Sehun would really rather Minseok fuck him already.

“If you don’t get your dick in me in the next couple of minutes,” Sehun says, fingers curling into the sheets as Minseok sucks a dark mark onto Sehun’s hip while working him open with his fingers, “I’m going to get the knotting dildo from the nightstand and I’m going to make you watch as I ride it.” 

“You say that like it’s a threat.” Minseok reaches up to pinch one of Sehun’s nipples and Sehun arches into the touch with a breathy gasp. “But we both know you’d be wishing it was my knot instead.” 

He’s right. There’s nothing that could compare to the way Minseok always presses him into the mattress, firm and gentle at the same time. Nothing that could compare to the way his knot always fills Sehun so perfectly, leaving his toes curling into the sheets. Sehun doesn’t have to admit it; Minseok already knows. 

“Time’s running out, _Alpha_.” 

Calling Minseok _Alpha_ is a guaranteed way to get him riled up. Sehun still remembers the first time he'd said it; Minseok had been distracted, pressing lingering kisses up the inside of Sehun’s thigh, murmuring about how slick and wet and _needy_ Sehun had been, and Sehun had slid his fingers through Minseok’s hair, tugging on it, saying, “Want you to knot me, Alpha.” Within minutes Minseok had Sehun hanging off his knot. Best sex of his _life_ , hands down. 

This time, though, Minseok responds to the taunt by sliding his cock against Sehun, hot and hard and deliberately teasing. But Sehun wants Minseok _in_ him, not rubbing up against him. 

Sehun makes his displeasure known by letting out a half-whine, half-growl. Minseok takes one of Sehun’s hands, laces their fingers together, then presses it against the mattress as he slides into Sehun at a maddeningly slow pace. 

“You’re a sap,” Sehun says, tightening his hold on Minseok’s hand. Their palms are both sweaty, but he doesn’t mind. “I should’ve known you’d be in the mood for slow and sweet tonight.” 

Minseok laughs as he bottoms out, mouth curving into that wicked, roguish smile that Sehun adores. “Do you want me to speed up?” He pulls out halfway, keeping that deliciously slow pace, before fucking into Sehun again. “Were you hoping for something a little rougher?” 

“This is fine,” Sehun breathes, lifting his hips as Minseok presses into him. Minseok’s cock is on the shorter side, but it’s thick, and his knot is even _thicker_ , and Sehun can feel it beginning to swell, sliding in and out with every powerful thrust. “I don’t care how it happens as long as you knot me.”

“Such a fuckin’ knot slut,” Minseok says, his tone affectionate and gentle and thick with arousal all at the same time. “Always so greedy.”

“Not my fault your knot is the best.”

Minseok huffs, exasperated, but he's smiling. Sehun loves him. 

Sehun’s cock aches, resting hard again his stomach, and he reaches down with his free hand to stroke it slowly — almost leisurely — as Minseok’s knot continues to swell. Sehun clenches around it, thighs tight and toes curling as Minseok’s thrusts grow faster, harder, leaving them both panting. 

Minseok’s bottom lip is red and a little swollen from where he’s been biting down on it and Sehun kinda really wants to kiss him. Instead, Sehun rests his free hand on Minseok’s chest and gently pushes him back. “Want to ride you.”

Luckily, Minseok’s knot is still small enough to pull out. Minseok sits back, elbows propping him up, and watches with dark eyes as Sehun climbs over him, knees digging into the mattress on either side of Minseok’s waist. It takes all of a few moments for Sehun to sink back onto Minseok’s cock, eyelids fluttering closed for a blissful couple of seconds as he bottoms out, Minseok’s knot filling him so perfectly. 

He sits there for a second, slightly — _slightly_ — rocking his hips and clenching around Minseok’s knot. When he opens his eyes again, Minseok is staring at him with his mouth slightly agape and chest flushed. He’s so fucking hot. 

It takes very little coaxing on Sehun’s part for Minseok’s knot to swell to the point where all Sehun can do is wiggle his hips, feeling Minseok’s knot pulsing and Minseok’s fingers digging into Sehun’s waist as he comes, bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

Sehun lets out a shuddering breath and slumps forward, exhausted and so, _so_ close, with his forehead against Minseok’s shoulder, as Minseok wraps his hand around Sehun’s cock and strokes him the way Sehun likes best — firm and fast. 

Minseok murmurs in Sehun’s ear — tells him how gorgeous he is, how good he feels, how much Minseok loves him — and Sehun can’t help the way his body jerks as he comes against Minseok, stomach tight and skin warm. 

Everything is warm and hazy and Sehun rests a hand on Minseok’s side, just under his ribs, and feels the way it moves under his touch, expanding and contracting with every breath Minseok takes. He turns his head a little, nuzzles Minseok’s cheek, presses lingering kisses against Minseok’s jaw. 

“Cute,” Minseok says, voice low. He slides his hand up Sehun’s back; its grounding, comfortable, gentle. Just the way Sehun likes it. 

“Thanks, I know I am.” 

Minseok pinches Sehun’s side — not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough for Sehun to jerk away from his touch with a mock-offended gasp — and pulls Sehun down with a hand on the back of his neck. “Kiss me, you dork.”

And, really, how could Sehun say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my angel, caden, for helping me when i was struggling and just. always being here for me and encouraging my growth as a writer. love u ♡
> 
> comments and kudos are very appreciated!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/syrazes)


End file.
